


I'd confess (in the room where I'm blessed)

by yamajiroo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: Ryosuke is frustrated and ended up trying to get Yuto's attention by being a tease.He got punished.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	I'd confess (in the room where I'm blessed)

**Author's Note:**

> i am getting mad from assignments and finals. so here i am writing this in one day just because. 
> 
> as you can see from the tags, smut, sex, whatever. 
> 
> title comes from Panic! at The Disco - Hurricane.

“Ah!” 

_Slap_.

“What were you thinking, huh?” 

Those slender fingers that was caressing his body gently earlier kneads the slightly red skin, his body shaking, his legs almost as if they turned to a jelly, but he managed to stay still. Then a sudden squeeze, his breath hitches and he tries so hard not to move his hips, not do to anything that Yuto wouldn't approve of. 

Every piece of clothes he wore scattered on the floor, everywhere. 

Even though it's barely five minutes since they got back to the hotel room. 

Here he was. 

In the bed, on all fours, with no piece of clothing attachedーhe's all naked and open for Yuto to take control of, to play with. 

“Yama-chan,” His sweet voice laced with something else, entirely contradicted with the sweetness, Ryosuke felt a warning. “What were you thinking, hm?”

“Iー _Nngh_ ,” He mewls, feeling Yuto's digit proding his twitching hole. “I-I wasn't thinking of anything.”

“Yeah?” 

It's frustrating when Yuto is in the mood to play, but Ryosuke really enjoy every second of it. Despite the incosistent mood from the rough Yuto to soft Yuto, he knew exactly what will happen when Yuto got in the mood. 

“So you were just mindlessly shaking your ass, spank them and doing a hip roll, is that it?”

“Yes... Iー _Ah_!” A hand had briskly slapped his already stinging flesh, red with a mark of Yuto's much larger hand on it. “Yuto... _Yuto, please_...”

“Please?” The taller scoffs, amused with Ryosuke's beg and the way his body trembles, much attention would be provided to the hard cock hanging in between his shaky legs, already an angry shade of red and a pre-come leaking from the tip, but Yuto had to give his naughty baby a lesson. “You are transparent when it comes to things like this, Yama-chan.”

Ryosuke whimpers. 

Of course Yuto knew. 

What he wants, what he craves for, what he's actually doing that time. 

“You know I won't let it slide now that we share a room. You need me this much, baby?” 

The way Ryosuke arches his back when Yuto's digit slide into his needy hole, moaning for the nth time tonight, got Yuto all hard and impatient. 

But tonight, Yuto wouldn't give in that easily. 

Because Ryosuke wouldn't want to have it like how they usually did it, not tonight, at least. 

“ _Hng, Yuto_...”

Yuto didn't hesitate as he raises his hand to spank those red, fleshy ass when Ryosuke moves his hips to meet Yuto's digit halfway. 

“Did I allow you to move?” Yuto slips the second one inside, Ryosuke gasps but stay still, “That's it. Be a good boy, now.”

Truthfully, Ryosuke had been frustrated. Sexually. He was full of joy upon knowing that he, once more, will share a room with his boyfriend. But the said boyfriend didn't even do it all the wayーcorrect it, Yuto didn't do him nor touched him intimately, just leaving a hint of possession on his neck one night, and fell asleep. 

And Ryosuke has been trying to get his attention for a while. Giving subtle hints, such as glances during the live performance, getting all hyped up, making a cute face during Super Delicate, dancing sexily with a choker during Entertainment that he knew would break Yuto's last defense ... for nothing. 

At least until Me no uta. 

“Ryosuke, Ryosuke... You could've said something instead of being a tease,” Yuto noticed all of that, of course, but he'd like to see how far his desperate boyfriend would go. And obviously, Yuto wasn't happy. 

He thought Ryosuke wouldn't tease him during the LIVE performance. But he did, and Yuto wasn't happy even though he did enjoyed the little show. 

Yuto had started to move his fingers, thrusting roughly, and fast; and each time Ryosuke move his hips, then Yuto would spank his ass, earning a beautiful moan from the boy writhing in pleasure and pain. 

“Of course, you'd rather be a tease, hm?” Ryosuke released a quite high pitched moan, his back arched, his hands gripping to the messy sheets tightly; Yuto had found the spot, and mercilessly abusing the spot that it makes Ryosuke cries. “Cause you want to get punished, am I wrong, Ryosuke?”

“Nn... No...! _Ah_ , I-I want to come...!” 

“Hm? What's that?” 

“P-please... Yuto, I want to come.. Please let me come!” Ryosuke begs, a tear rolls down his cheek from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Yuto hummed, only increasing his speed and watches Ryosuke intensely. And when he noticed how Ryosuke gasps and jerks, Yuto stopped his movement immediately, pulling out his fingers. His boyfriend cries out in disappointment, feeling too empty, he was just a step closer to his own release, if only Yuto didn't stop. 

“No, baby, you are not going to come from my fingers.” 

Ryosuke whimpers, suddenly feeling something much bigger than Yuto's fingers proding his entrance, and he pushed his hips back, he doesn't even care if his boyfriend is going to spank him all over again, he wants him this instant. 

“Eager, are we?” But Yuto smirks, one firm hand gripped on Ryosuke's slim waist, the other one guiding his own hard cock to his lover's twitching entrance, and then pushed in slowly. 

Once he bottomed out, he groans, the tightness and heat surrounding him alone drives him crazy. This is what he's been dying to do, to pulls out, only to slams it back inside in one push, and starts thrusting roughly, just the way Ryosuke wanted. 

“ _Ah! Ah, fuck, yes._ ” Ryosuke's moans are beautiful melody in his ears, pleasing his hearing. “ _Faster, rougher, oh god. Yuto, fuck me hard, please_.” 

“Your wish is my command,”

Yuto always liked this view. Ryosuke's bare body glistening with sweat, his cock buried deep inside him, his milky skin flushes so beautifully, those red and plump lips moaning his name and begging for more, his half lidded eyes clouded with affection and want... It's a masterpiece that Ryosuke would never have any witness other than Yuto. 

It's all for him. 

Only for him. 

Yuto is unforgiving. Thrusting right to the same spot, mercilessly, not giving his shorter boyfriend a break; by now, Ryosuke's arms had given up, sprawled on the bed, fingers clutching to the sheets. 

“ _Hnng_! Yuto!” He cries out, burying his face onto the sheets, helpless. “Please! Touch me!”

“No,” the taller grunts, his breath ragged, both hands gripping on Ryosuke's slim waist, then after a moment he let his left hand wander, wraps around his torso. Yuto leans in, planting wet kisses on his back, up to his shoulder, and to his neck, then whispering huskily on his ear, “You are going to come from your ass.”

“ _Ahh_!”

Ryosuke's body jerks, moans getting louder, the pleasure overwhelming thus sending him to cloud nine and Yuto goes faster, harder, rougher; groaning as Ryosuke's tight walls clenches around him, indicating that he's really close. Yuto is not far behind, but he's been holding on, and he will make Ryosuke come first. 

And when that time comes, Ryosuke turns his face to the side, Yuto caught those plump, wet lips into a searing kiss as they stilled; Ryosuke coming hard, staining his own stomach and the sheets, Yuto followed soon, emptying his seed inside the tight hole. 

Their moans swallowed by the sloppy kiss that gradually slowed down. 

“Fuck...” The shorter curses, feeling the stinging pain on his buttocks, and basically everything after the amazing sex. “My ass..”

“Sorry,” Yuto apology is thick with guilt, then he kisses Ryosuke's head softly. “I lost control.”

Ryosuke could only humm, and trying to shift from their current position, “Yuto..”

“I came inside, sorry for that too.”

“Why are you still hard?” 

“Let's make love, Ryosuke.”

Truly, Ryosuke should really try to say no to that. Or to Yuto, basically. 

(Yuto know he could never say no.)

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at grammar... and smut.


End file.
